


balance

by niigaki



Category: Mekakushi no Kuni | Land of the Blindfolded
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>segala yang ada di dunia ini saling menyeimbangkan. seperti yin dengan yang, adam dan eve, bahkan mur dan baut. ya, seperti aro dan kanade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	balance

Segala yang ada di dunia ini saling menyeimbangkan. Seperti Yin dengan Yang, Adam dan Eve, bahkan mur dan baut.

Ya, seperti _Aro dan Kanade_. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa lalu dari apapun yang disentuhnya dan seorang gadis yang mampu melihat masa depan-meski hanya kadang-kadang.

Terkadang Namiki membayangkan, bagaimana sifat pemuda itu sebelum bertemu Kanade. Apakah seperti dirinya dahulu? Skeptis dalam melihat dunia, membiarkan siapapun yang kesusahan begitu saja seolah tak ada urusan dengannya, menjadi seorang yang menggunakan kekuatan untuk kesenangan pribadi.

...

Ah, tak usah pusing memikirkan masa lalu. Yang penting kini mereka menemukan Kanade, yang suci dan polos, yang lembut tapi kuat sekaligus-yang membawa Aro dan Namiki keluar dari kegelapan.

Melihat keduanya saling melengkapi seperti itu-mengisi satu sama lain, menyeimbangkan-Namiki tak mampu berpikir selain: _kapankah dirinya menemukan pasangan yang menyeimbangkan dirinya?_


End file.
